1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to a bipolar transistor, a typical power MOS field effect transistor (MOSFET) has advantages including higher power gain and a simpler gate drive circuit. In addition, when the power MOSFET is turned off, there is no time delay caused by accumulation or recombination of minority carriers. Therefore, the power MOSFET is widely used during control, logic, and power switch functions.
An example of the power MOSFET is a double diffused MOSFET (DMOS) using double diffusion technology, such as a lateral DMOS (LDMOS) or a drain extended MOSFET.